


The Chase Is On

by TheSevenPercentSolution



Series: Four In The Morning [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSevenPercentSolution/pseuds/TheSevenPercentSolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flick of Belstaf around a corner. Glimpse of a manic grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase Is On

Four in the morning.

The chase is on.

Heart hammering, breath panting in dense white clouds. Lengthy strides eating up a shimmering black carapace of bitumen, wet and slick. 

Muscles burning with lactic build up. All too brief respite, route recalculation. _Must cut them off_. Feet pounding once again.

Flick of Belstaf around a corner, glimpse of a manic grin. 

“Come on, John!”

Burst of speed, quickened pace. _There_. Nowhere to go, cornered and penned. Pulled up short on a quiet click of the safety. 

“I _will_ shoot you.”

Stretch of lip, knife sharp slice of teeth in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this idiocy. ^__^


End file.
